It is common for service-related organizations to have uniforms that identify and distinguish the service organization. Such organizations include the military (army, navy, etc.) and civilian (police, firefighters, etc.). Typically, such uniforms have standardized designs and distinguishing characteristics and may be adorned with symbols and accoutrements representing the service organization, the individual's rank and other indicators of the individual's experience and accomplishments. Some organizations have different uniforms for different occasions (e.g., formal dress, fatigues, etc.) For example, military uniforms may include country identification, service ribbons, special skills indicators, nameplate, badges, organization unit or branch, etc. Typically, such organizations have strict regulations as to the details of the uniform as well as the positioning of the various types of accoutrements on the uniform. Many of such accoutrements are detachable from the uniform, for example, in order to clean or repair the uniform, and must be reattached in the proper position after the uniform is returned. It would be desirable to provide a simple, easy-to-use device to facilitate proper placement of the accoutrements on the uniform.